


Caroling

by holmes221b



Series: The Rose of Ferelden [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Pre-Relationship, difficulty sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're out of the Wilds, but their journey to save Ferelden has only just begun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caroling

Daniella felt restless, unable to sleep. So much had happened in the past couple of days, and this was the first chance she’d had to really sleep since waking up in Flemeth’s hut in the Korcari Wilds. So it only figured that she couldn’t sleep, the first chance she got to sleep in a properly made camp.

Alistair noticed her restlessness.

"Do you want to take the first watch instead?" he offered.

Daniella nodded. “I’d rather do that than lie around trying to sleep.”

By the time her turn at keeping watch was over, Daniella was finally tired enough to sleep.


End file.
